In the present day manufacture of wheels for automotive vehicles, such as passenger cars and light trucks operable at relatively high speeds on modern highways, much concern and development has been directed to the manufacture of such wheels to precise tolerances, and in particular to the relationship of the mounting openings in the disc of such wheels relative to the average axis of the bead seats of the rims of such wheels in order to reduce both radial run-out on the rim bead seats relative to the axis of rotation of the wheel when mounted to a vehicle, as well as the lateral run-out characteristics of such wheels. In addition, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,287 and 4,354,407 (assigned to the assignee of record herein), certain O.E.M.wheel customers have required precise controlled eccentricity of such disc mounting holes relative to the rim bead seats to provide wheels having a predetermined off-center relationship of the disc wheel mounting openings relative to the rim bead seats for tire-to-wheel "match-mounting" purposes. This has been achieved hitherto by permanently assembling a disc to a rim, either by welding of a preformed disc to a preformed rim, or by casting or forging of an aluminum or magnesium wheel as a one-piece wheel with the disc integrally joined to the rim by this process. Then, the final mounting openings are formed in the disc after such assembly so as to provide accurate referencing of the location and axis of such mounting holes relative to the rim bead seats. Such after-assembly wheel mounting hole formation procedures require special additional forming and after-operation equipment and welding procedures. The constructional characteristics of such prior wheels often limit or prevent the combination in the wheel of parts formed of dissimilar metals and by dissimilar processes, which would otherwise be desired to optimize strength-to-weight ratio characteristics in the wheel. Such prior wheel characteristics also limit or prevent part standardization between various wheel designs which otherwise would reduce production costs.